


Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I was a teenager when I wrote this, Ichigo's Hollow seems to like her, Maybe - Freeform, Military ranks confuse everyone, Please Send Help, Ravyn Redbird has arrived., Yes I sterotyped, and an Idiot, and ignorant, everyone but the military, it is really hard to add images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: The transfer arrives in the Asian branch of the Soul Society. All Captains and Lieutenants need to attend but Ichigo has so much paper work.





	Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^
> 
> You know the drill..... I have no idea what to put in these notes anymore and we are only on the third one.

“Kurosaki-taicho here’s some more paperwork that needs your signature.” Ichigo looked around the stack in front of him and suppressed a groan at the pile of papers in his Lieutenants hands.

 

“Thanks Momo, I can’t believe that even after three weeks on non-stop work we still have so much to do.” He rubbed his tired eyes and could practically hear the apology about to come from his second-in-command, “It wasn’t your fault that you were confined to a hospital bed after the war, and it wasn’t your fault that during the war it got this bad either. It just couldn’t be helped.”

 

Momo nodded before leaving the pile of papers on a chair and leaving. Ichigo sighed, why he had a Lieutenant that blamed herself for every little thing that goes wrong in the Squad he didn’t know. Looking towards the clock on the wall he sighed again, the new transfer was arriving in a few moments and he and Momo had to be at the Senkaimon to welcome them and get acquainted with the new Lieutenant.

 

“Momo we have to go to the Senkaimon to welcome that transfer from the European branch,” He got up from his seat and walked out of the room, “Momo?” he called before she appeared with a tea tray, he smiled slightly, “We have to go, we’ll have tea when we get back.”

 

“Is it really? Well we be better not keep everyone waiting Kurosaki-taicho.” He nodded and they left the barracks, getting a few waves from the member’s scattered about. It seemed that nearly everyone was back from the world of the living to see the new transfer and what they could do.

 

Upon their arrival Renji came to stand with him along with Rukia while Momo went to Rangiku, “You’re late Ichigo.” Rukia said as soon as she joined them, the orange haired shinigami just rolled his eyes.

 

“Do you know how much paperwork I have to catch up on, as well as go to meeting’s and check that everything is running smoothly within my Squad, I barely get time to sleep let alone arrive anywhere on time.” Ichigo replied causing Renji to smirk before Rukia hit both of them on the arm.

 

“You are not the only one who is late. The transfers are late as well.” Ichigo looked down at the Lieutenant, “Transfers? I thought it was just the one for Byakuya?”

 

“No there’s one coming from the Australian branch for Hisagi-taicho as well.” Rukia explained causing Ichigo to nod before the doors of the Senkaimon opened and two hell butterfly’s appeared with the two shinigami.

 

The woman wore black jeans with a grey top, she was also wearing a soft green Captain’s haori with a gold crown on the shoulder showing her rank, and her black hair was pulled up with a ribbon that held green, black and grey beads on the ends. The man with her had a dark red suit with silver stripes on the shoulder’s showing his position within the Australian branch; his blond hair fell to his shoulders. Neither of them had their zanpakuto on them.  

 

“Good afternoon. I am Major Ravyn Redbird from the European Division.” Ravyn’s voice was cultured and there was an underlying hint of an English accent, Ichigo estimated that she’d lose it within a few weeks, he watched as she bowed politely to the gathered Captain’s and Lieutenants. He felt his hollow stir at the back of his mind and mentally winced as it wolf whistled, - _King, she’s hot_ \- the only thing he said as he continued to be a spectator in the proceedings.

 

“G’day. I’m Lieutenant-Commander Andi Kim from the Australian Division.” Andi’s voice was filled with his accent and Ichigo was sure that the man would never lose it. The one thing that confused the new Captain was their ranks, were they stronger than the Captain’s? And if so why were they taking the position of Lieutenants?

 

“Welcome to the Asian branch. I’m Genryusai Yamamoto, Captain of Squad 1 and Captain-Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads.” Ichigo watched as the aged man with one arm bowed quickly to the new comer’s, “I trust you have both read the files and know your new duties and Squads.” With two nods Yamamoto nodded and indicated for their Captain’s to come forth and introduce themselves. Ichigo sighed, this was going to take ages and he had so much paperwork to do, his hollow just laughed before disappearing already seeming to have had his fill of the new Lieutenants.

 

 

My friend drew this for me back when I first wrote the story. This is the first time it has been seen. This is Ravyn.  

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154160203@N08/41811372981/in/dateposted/)


End file.
